Maybe Is Good Enough
by Twinkeypop21
Summary: Alec Lightwood stood silently at the High Warlock of Brooklyn's door, debating if he should ring the bell, or just go home. But, the black-haired boy thought, where exactly was his home if not with Magnus?
1. Maybe is Good Enough

Alec Lightwood stood silently at the High Warlock of Brooklyn's door, debating if he should ring the bell, or just go home. But, the black-haired boy thought, where exactly was his home if not with Magnus? Jace was too busy with that damned mundane, and Isabelle with her stupid vampire, and every other downworlder there was. And he felt horrible because no one wanted him; no one would love him like he loved Jace, or how Jace loved Clary. Alec looked over his shoulder, and decided talking to Magnus in this state would not result in any happiness, he would just end up looking like an idiot or an ass.

As Alec retreated down the stairs, his feet like lead on the ground, he forced his head down, and didn't even hesitate when he stepped out into the cold rain. The drops hit him like needles, each one bringing him back to reality. At this moment he wished he had something to kill, something more pitiful than him, that he could defeat. Alec was not so lucky, though. He could feel his clothes clinging to him, and he got the overbearing feeling of suffocation, and the world was shrinking, leaving him under the spotlight. The rain hid his tears, but it could not deplete the loneliness eating away his mind, body, and soul.

Alec wished he would've had the backbone to ring Magnus's door, at least he could distract him for a few lovely moments, and give him the feeling that he was needed, not just wanted. Alec slipped on the smooth pavement, and lay, sprawled out on the hard, unsanitary ground, now looking as deplorable as he felt. Shoes clicked in the distance, and Alec didn't make a move to try and get up, the rain held him down in a sort. The noise grew heavier in Alec's ears, and he could see black boots out of the corner of his eye. There was a familiar scent that swirled in the air, but Alec knew it couldn't be him. He closed his eyes, waiting for the stranger to speak.

"Well," Alec breathed in sharply, "if it isn't my favorite shadow hunter." _Magnus Bane. Thank the angel, I need you, I want you. I think I might love you…_ Alec thought as he looked into Magnus's yellow-green cat eyes. He smiled down at the younger boy, who stared back with an even face. Magnus's hair was still spiked, and his clothes were still dry, although he did not bear any make-up he still had a shimmery look to him. Magnus crouched down beside Alec, and gently brushed away the black locks of hair away from his face. The young shadow hunter could feel Magnus's feverish warmth emitting from his dry body.

"You'll catch a cold if you stay here any longer, and you have most likely already caught some fatal disease from this disgusting sidewalk." Alec couldn't help but chuckle, it was so nice to hear someone care. He let Magnus help him up, and followed him soundlessly through the pounding rain; enjoying the heat seeping into his body from Magnus's hand on his shoulder. Magnus said nothing as well, but could feel his intense eyes searching his body. Alec was shivering by the time he walked through Magnus's front door, the walk seemed twice as long as it was the first time he was there. He shivered lightly, and waited by Magnus's spotless white sofa.

"Well, don't just stand there, come on, hop into the shower, and I'll get you something clean to wear." Magnus had a slight accent, a kind of slur on his vowels that made him sound catlike and mysterious. Alec murmured thanks, and treaded carefully to the bathroom, making sure that he didn't drip water on anything. Magnus set out an old sweater and a pair of sweats for Alec, and waited patiently for him to finish. Alec fingered the old clothes, and unconsciously smiled; they smelled like Magnus, but didn't look at all like something he would wear. The pants were a bit big for him, and hung off of his hips, and he tried adjusting them multiple times but finally gave up. Alec walked slowly into the front room of the warlock's apartment.

"I made tea," Magnus pushed a cup into his hand, before waiting for a reply.

"Thanks." Alec looked down at the floor and then back at the attractive man standing beside him. Magnus watched as Alec anxiously fidgeted with the hem of his sweater.

"Can you just relax? It's making me nervous." The warlock crashed onto the couch, and crossed his feet on the coffee table. Magnus snapped his fingers and the TV remote flew into his hand.

"So," he smiled at Alec, who was still twitching around in the entryway, "my dear, Alexander, what shall we watch this fine evening?" Magnus got the exact reaction he was waiting for.

"Don't call me that!" Alec scowled. Magnus clicked his tongue in Alec's direction before replying, "you look so much better when you're not angry, you know, you could try smiling for me once in a while, it would make so much more…seducing." He gave an evil grin when Alec's face turned bright red.

"Fine you know what, I'm going home. I don't need your teasing." Alec made for the door, but was held back with a strong hand.

"I'll stop; I was trying to lighten the mood. You seemed so depressed when I found you, and you just won't talk to me." _Because I'm so confused, why can't you see that, why can't you see that I might love you?_ Alec looked up into his face.

"I'm not depressed." He whispered defensively. Magnus ran his hand along Alec's cheek. "And I'm not dumb, Alexander." He played with the tips of Alec's bangs. Alec's eyes threatened to slip closed, but nevertheless, he still breathed out, "I told you not to call me that."

Alec leaned in closer; waiting for the kiss he knew would come. Magnus connected their lips, only a slight brush of skin, and Alec melted in his arms.

"Alec, are you just using me again?" Alec ran his hand along the tight muscles underneath Magnus's shirt. _Maybe…but you've never cared before. _Alec didn't reply, but looked into the warlock's eyes.

"I think you should go now." Magnus's eyes went cold, and his expression hardened. Alec's face dropped, and he averted his eyes to the ground.

"Don't make me go home. Please, just let me stay." Magnus sighed, but couldn't fight the pathetic look on Alec's face. Magnus embraced him, and Alec rested his head in the crook of Magnus's neck. He was content, and could smell the familiar smell of laundry detergent, and a light exotic smell that was Magnus.

"I'm not using you. I love you… maybe," he whispered so lightly he was unsure if Magnus heard him or not. Magnus smirked. _Maybe was good enough._


	2. Happiness is a Confusing Thing

Alec sighed in his sleep, slightly talking to himself. His dark profile looked bright in the waking sunlight. His black hair fell around his face, caressing the smooth skin. Magnus smiled down at his peaceful face; he looked younger, and happier. Magnus gently brushed Alec's hair back, trailing his fingers down his pale neck. Magnus was happy in his own way; Alec loved him at least a little. Alec rolled onto his side, curling up tightly next to the warlock's chest. Magnus adjusted the arm Alec was laying on, and continued to stroke his fine dark mane of hair. The uncovered window let the warm sunlight flow in. Alec's eyes fluttered open, and Magnus hoped he wouldn't move, and he didn't. He just stared at Magnus's chest, his peaceful look now replaced with that of sadness.

"Why do you do that?" Magnus asked a little mad with the shadowhunter. It should have been a pleasant thing that he woke up with someone as picky and gorgeous as Magnus.

"Do what?" Alec looked up into Magnus's cat eyes. They made him nervous, like all cats. Magnus always looked at him with something dangerous, and Alec knew the hazard that lurked in them. If he wasn't careful he would give in like always. Magnus pulled him closer to him, wanting to feel the warmth of him, Alec allowed him to.

"You always look so sad. Even when you're with me," Alec chuckled at that. Of course Magnus would expect his moods to be different around him. Alec leaned on his shoulder.

"I don't _always_ look sad. I'm pretty happy right now." He leaned down, and Magnus connected their lips. Alec let Magnus overpower him, and didn't fight back when the warlock slipped his hands up his loose shirt. His lips trailed hungrily down his neck, and back to Alec's lips. Alec wanted to be happy, and he was sure that Magnus was his way to that. Jace and he would never be together, and he knew Magnus liked him. But Alec couldn't help feeling scared. With Jace there was never anything but the _dream_ of him loving Alec like he wanted, but with Magnus there was everything to be gained, but that could all get lost. And it irritated the younger of the two lovers. It irritated him that he was _so _affected by the warlock's actions and comments. He constantly felt the want to _attack _him. And that's what he wanted in return. He wanted Magnus to want him, wanted him to feel powerless and unneeded by anyone other than him, and Jace never made him feel that intense need. He was just something that was always reliable, and Magnus made him experience a new _hunger_ for a kiss, or even a touch.

But Magnus felt it in such a greater force than Alec that it was unbearable to be around the shadowhunter without going a little insane. It was clear that Magnus loved him, and he didn't care how Alec felt _now_ he just knew that they were meant for each other. Magnus spent the time he wasn't working, and wasn't with Alec on finding a way to stop his immortality. He wasn't ready to loose Alec, and he hoped in his heart that Alec didn't want to lose him either.

Alec kissed with a strength that matched Magnus's alacrity. Magnus rolled over, pinning Alec underneath him. Alec moved beneath him, and they fit together perfectly like glitter and two year olds. Alec wrapped his arms around his warlock's neck, breaking away from his mouth and staring into those beautiful cat eyes. They were more like Church's eyes, hard and playful, like marbles that wouldn't allow him to see into the forbidden territory of his mind.

"You're happy here with me then?" There it was, the slight accent that made Alec smile. He loved that, and Alec realized he was using the word _love_ way more than he ever had.

"I'm happy everywhere with you." Alec's night of emotional turmoil made him so much more willing to share his feelings. Magnus gave a half smile, and raised his eyebrows.

"Really," he dragged it out, "then I guess it's alright for us to go _public._" Alec sighed. That suggestion of Magnus's always made him nervous. He was too afraid to tell anyone, other than Izzy, about his being gay. He didn't know how his mother would think of him, how would the _Clave_ think of him? It was a terrifying thing that Alec didn't want to think about right now.

"Magnus-" he sighed, his eyebrows furrowing, but he was cut off.

"It's fine. Forget I said anything," Magnus sat up abruptly, leaving Alec cold, "I'm going to go make breakfast, want anything?" Alec knew Magnus was mad. He didn't have to make breakfast, he could snap and the world would be at his feet. Alec looked at his own hand for a long time before he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Don't be mad." He said in a tone Magnus had never heard before. Magnus sighed, but left the room at a quick pace, and soon the house was filled with the warm smell of coffee. Alec sighed, breathing in the smell of laundry detergent and Magnus. Alec knew he had to figure them out, he had to find someone to make him happy. _Maybe I have to make myself happy before someone else can make me happy…_


	3. Goodnight, My Sweet

FINALLY! I've got my laptop back, and we are on track again! I do not own the characters, but I do own the story, so please do not steal! Thanks

~Twinkeypop21

"Damn it, Alec! Why are you so difficult?" Magnus yelled at Alec, his anger reverberated off the walls, making Alec feel even guiltier, but he was determined to stand his ground.

"Oh, please! I did the best I could! It just didn't go your way, that's why you're mad!" He shrieked back. Alec had almost forgotten what their fight had been about, maybe it was about the dishes? Or was it the fact that Alec didn't _want_ to let Magnus spike his hair. There was also the fact that the last time Magnus and him were having a _very very_ heated make-out session, he had given him a _hickey_. Alec shivered as he thought of Magnus's lips against his skin. _Not now!_ He mentally screamed at himself.

"You did not. You only do things to benefit yourself!" Alec didn't know how to respond to that comment. He was very aware that he could be somewhat selfish. Alec cleared his throat.

"And you aren't greedy? Or Selfish? WHAT ARE YOU PERFECT?" His voice reached maximum pitch, it was the loudest thing he had ever directed at someone other than Jace. Magnus looked shocked at the shadow hunter's statement.

"Of course I'm not perfect; I never said I was, or that you had to be either." His voice went to the scary calm that made Alec nervous. This was the voice Alec heard Magnus use on his prey, and Alec, as much as he loved Magnus, did not want to be prey today.

"Sorry. Maybe I should go." He said grumpily, turning to leave the apartment. Magnus watched him get halfway across the room before he replied.

"Maybe you should stay. This was a dumb fight anyways." Alec agreed that it was a stupid fight, but he still felt a twinge of moodiness in his chest from the unresolved argument.

"Fine, let's watch a movie then." Magnus selected a movie Alec had never heard of before, and then sat next to his lover on the big white couch. Magnus put his arm over the top of Alec's seat, and leaned in a little so that he felt close enough to Alec. Alec was glad that there was an excuse for closeness even if he still was a bit bothered. He wanted to get back to normal with Magnus. Maybe it was the stress of Valentine that was making them fight, but they were both glad to be back to normal. Alec leaned on Magnus's shoulder, and turned Magnus's hand over in his.

The warlock smiled down at the younger boy. He was absently running his fingers along Magnus's palm, and watching the movie, looking a little tired. Magnus rested his cheek on his lover's head, Alec looked into his cat eyes, stretching up he let Magnus give him a little peck before smiling gently. What if this was the last time Alec ever saw Magnus? What if tomorrow they had to go off and fight a war? He couldn't bear the thought of losing him like this, last things spoken would have been anger, and Alec didn't want that. But Magnus fixed that problem before he could get any words out of his mouth.

"I love you." He blurted out softly. Alec felt blood rush to his cheeks, and he knew he must have been a brilliant shade of red.

"Yeah, I love you, too." The words sounded awkward and weird coming from his mouth, not at all like Magnus who said it so smoothly it was graceful. Magnus gave a half smile.

"I knew you would admit it one day." He connected their lips together again, but their kisses were not fierce and sexual like they were in the past. They were shy, and gentle, like they were just experiencing each other for the first time. Magnus's hair was not spiked, and it fell over their faces like a black curtain. The fine hairs tickled Alec's skin when they touched him and the same alike with the warlock's smooth hands.

They traveled slowly up his arms, and to his back, before Magnus laid him down onto the firm couch. They were entangled in each other, connecting in every way possible. Their lips moved peacefully together, and their hands entwined around each other. Alec's eyes half lidded, and he slowly kissed a pathway of gentle kisses along Magnus's cheek and neck. Magnus pulled away from him, laying his head on the arm rest, and pulling Alec onto his chest. Alec buried his face into Magnus's torso, enjoying himself. Magnus ran his hand along Alec's back, as Alec hummed a quiet melody that welcomed sleep to the tired warlock.

"Good night, my sweet Alec." He whispered before letting his eyes shut. The last thing he caught before dozing off was Alec saying, "I think I'll tell my parents about you." Magus smiled in his in-between state of sleep.

"I knew you would."


	4. War and Peace

**Well guys, I hope you have enjoyed this. This will be the last chapter to this assortment of Malec scenes. I will be starting another one that is about them on vacation! I really appreciate reviews, so comment!**

** oh, so this chapter is the scene in CofG when Alec comes out by kissing Magnus before the big battle. I tried really hard to stick to the book, but if I messed up, go with it. I tried.**

**Love you guys :)**

**Twinkeypop21**

**I do not own any of these characters, they belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare :) although I do own my story, so please respect me and dont steal, thanks.**

Alec kept thinking about Magnus. Even in the middle of a god damned war, he couldn't keep his mind off of him. Clary was making an announcement. Apparently she made a new Rune; this one would share the powers of both a Shadowhunter and a Downworlder. Alec's head automatically whipped around searching for his Warlock, _where is he?_ He thought, searching the faces of the crowd, but not finding the one he hoard of people became chaos, and Alec could barely see Clary anymore. That's when he saw him, his cat eyes flashed hectically, searching. His face still had some demon blood on it, and that reminded him of the promise they had made. But now, now that there was a real chance of leaving each other forever, he didn't care. He didn't care what his mother thought or what the Clave would do, hell he didn't even care what Jace would strode, with about all the coolness he had, pulled Magnus toward him, and he exchanged a glance with Magnus.

"Here, I'll draw the new Rune on you, and you can do me." Magnus chuckled.

"Can I really do you, with everyone here, watching?" Alec blushed ferociously, smiling a little at the comment. Magnus only smirked, happy he could make this special boy, no man, laugh. _Thank the Angel for humor._ Alec thought to himself as he watched Magnus's nimble hand draw the Rune on his pale skin. When he was done, Magnus held his hand a little longer than he should have, and that gave Alec the confidence he needed to continue with his 's silk shirt was soft in his hand, and his body warm against his own. He pulled Magnus's face close to his own and connected their lips. At once, he felt Magnus tense against him, and it took everything Alec had not to withdraw, but instead wrapped his arms around the Warlock's neck. Magnus relaxed, pulling Alec closer, somehow feeling they weren't close enough. The once loud room turned silent, but that silence was replaced with whispers that reverberated of the high ceilings, and fine walls. But Alec didn't notice the whispers, or the apparent fit his mother was throwing; he saw Magnus and only Magnus. Their faces were still close, and Alec could feel Magnus's breath on his cheek.

"Wow." Magnus whispered, and Alec was pleased to see even Magnus had a slight blush. Alec smiled, going in for another kiss. He was pulled back by familiar, cold hands. Magnus looked from his lover's eyes to the eyes that matched his almost perfectly, except for the fine later of ice that occupied them.

"Alec, can I please talk to you…" Maryse hissed lowly. Alec only stared at her, waiting for her to speak. "_Alone_," she yanked him towards her. Alec sighed.

"I'll be right back," he looked at Magnus. He nodded, hiding his worried look, and Alec watched as Magnus grew smaller against the rough crowd. His mother forcefully dragged him behind one of the many large pillars. Mayrse shooed away a peeping Faerie, which was most likely sent by Magnus.

"_What_ do you think you're doing? You- you embarrassed me, your father, and the _Clave_. You'll be a _joke _to them." Alec scowled. This was the only part he wouldn't get used to, his mother's constant negativity towards him. Alec ran his hand through his black hair, _stay calm,_ he instructed himself.

"I am being myself. If you don't like that than I'm sorry, I don't care if I'm a joke to the Clave, I am _happy_ with Magnus. If you don't accept that than that's your problem." Alec could feel his knees trembling. This was the first time he had ever stood up to his mother, and it felt damn good. She was finally put into her place. He was not a child anymore, and he knew how to take care of himself.

Alec quickly turned away before his mother had something else to say; he didn't have any courage left to make her see that this was what he wanted. Alec's feet moved faster and faster without his control. Alec felt as though he was watching someone else's feet travel. Left, right, left, right. Weaving through thousands of people he made his way back to Magnus. He knew that his and his mother's conversation was not over yet, but he wanted it to be.

Almost all the Shadowhunters and Downworlders had pairs, and both Alec and Magnus could feel the upcoming battle in the air. Magnus took Alec's hand and leaned his forehead against Alec's. Blue met gold, and a silent message was passed between them.

_See you after the battle._

The sound of screeching demons and the war cries of the Shadowhunters and Downworlders echoed through the land, piercing the sky like daggers. Alec felt his stele hum low in his palms, but he also felt tingles on the ends of his fingertips. He laughed to himself when little blue sparks flew from his long limbs. Magnus smiled, too. They were circled by a dozen large demons, and it was all too easy to defeat them with the help of Magnus's powers. Alec knew this wasn't going to be a breeze, and as he thought that to himself he felt a jarring pain in his left arm.

"Damn. That one really hurt." He touched the blood, and healed himself quickly before going back to his fight with the evil black entities. Fighting next to Magnus was amazing, Magnus's fighting skills had been boosted, and he was taking out demons left and right. Alec and Magnus with all the other partners fighting took out thousands, but where they defeated one, another would take its place.

"How many of these things are there?" Magnus yelled to Alec over all the noise. Alec slayed the writhing demon in front of him, getting burned by the blood in the process, and turned to his lover for a second and answered him quickly.

"I don't know, but it has to be close to over, right?" He asked hopefully, listening closely to the people around him. Alicante was in ruins, smoke invaded the once peaceful skies, and blood of good and evil alike dyed the ground crimson. Alec felt dread pierce his heart. There was no way they could win this if Valentine wasn't defeated. So many people were dying, and he hated it. _We all hate it_. He thought to himself. War was destroying his kinsman's home.

Alec snatched a seraph blade from a dead Shadowhunter's belt and attacked three demons at once, burns were everywhere on his arms, but he was running solely on rage and adrenaline; he had to believe he was unstoppable or else he would fall to his knees and give up, like so many around him. This battle was not lost until they lost hope. Alec heard a small whisper in his ear:

"We cannot win." He turned to see a faerie, holding an unattached wing in her hands. She had tears streaming down her face. Alec grasped her shoulder.

"We can win. We have to," he shouted to her, and anyone else who happened to be listening. Alec was again fighting at Magnus's side. _The only side I will ever want to be by,_ he thought contently. The Shadowhunters and Downworlders both slammed into the hoard of gigantic black demons.

Alec could feel his muscles burn, and his rage was almost gone, and that's when it happened. A blinding flash lit the sky, and the people of Alicante knew the great Angel was summoned.

"On the Angel, please punish Valentine" Alec whispered his prayer, "please." Demons started combusting, and Alec gave a sigh of relief. He turned, relieved, to Magnus.

"It's over." Magnus gave an exasperated laugh.

"As you would say, thank the Angel." Magnus panted. Alec smiled, his fatigue hit him fast, and he folded himself into Magnus, the other held him tight. Magnus buried his face in Alec's hair.

"I'm so proud of you," Magnus kissed Alec's temple; "you were like a force of one million men."

Alec blushed, and looked up at Magnus.

"You too, you were amazing." Alec waited for a smart-ass response from Magnus, but instead got a light peck on the cheek. Despite the ruin, peace rushed over Alicante, and even the relatives of those who were lost felt lighter knowing this was all over.

"It's amazing isn't it? We all had to experience this evil," Magnus gestured to the crumbling city, "and yet we all get to experience peace." Alec smiled at the comment, and hugged Magnus tighter to himself. _Yes,_ Magnus though_, this life is amazing._

"Alec?" Magnus pulled his lover an arm's length away.

"What is it?" Alec looked up at him, confused.

"I love you."


End file.
